


【庵京】胜负

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “说起来。”草薙京打破两人之间的沉默，在阴暗的巷子中由月色照亮的眸子闪耀着狡黠的光芒。八神皱眉等着他的下文，看着他这神情总觉得自己将要成为恶作剧的受害者。“你有没有让人口x过啊。”





	【庵京】胜负

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾又开始了。  
> 想试一下强势主动的京。  
> 以上。

>>>>>>>>>  
“说起来。”  
草薙京打破两人之间的沉默，在阴暗的巷子中由月色照亮的眸子闪耀着狡黠的光芒。  
八神皱眉等着他的下文，看着他这神情总觉得自己将要成为恶作剧的受害者。  
“你有没有让人口x过啊。”

“咳！……咳咳咳……！哈？咳咳……”  
看到八神庵突然爆发出激烈的咳嗽声京不禁捧腹大笑：“怎么，你是处男吗？听到这种话反应这么大？”  
就是因为你突然讲出这种话冲击才大好吗？庵咽下咳嗽从这场挑衅中慢慢回过味来：“好歹我还比你知道些廉耻，这意思是你要炫耀什么，你的技术？”他摆摆手又揣回口袋一副不想跟京多言的样子，“就你还技术，别出来丢人了……喂！你干什么呢！”  
京突然靠近庵，以胸膛紧贴之姿把他挤在墙边，手从他的小腹开始抚扣上了裤间拉链，双指夹住不费吹灰之力就拉了下来。  
“你不相信不就试试？绝对让你认输。”

没有脱下的拳套和常年习武粗糙的指尖螺纹不急不缓地轻抚玩弄柱身，充满诱惑的动作成功地唤醒在刚刚那刻仍在沉睡的欲望。看到了渐渐变硬的趋势，京食指拇指对呈O型衔住涨大的龟头，舌尖以要伸进马眼的架势转着圈地舔舐片刻，接着手指从根部向前捋动的同时将发烫的阳具深深含了进去。  
“唔……”  
听到了上方传来的低吟声。京由下自上的视角抬眼看向倚墙攥紧拳头忍耐的庵，紊乱的吐息和裸露在外如触电般颤动的颈部肌肉、和在口中直顶他上颚的硬烫便知道这家伙再何等掩盖伪装不动声色的样子也是真的动了情，缩紧腮帮更加卖力地吞吐起来，自己的声音从被巨物填满的喉咙中挤压着逸了出来。  
一时无人的小巷被闷哼和吸吞口水的声音所吞没。  
遥远路灯和月亮冷光昏暗交缀在侧颜上，是无法掩饰的绯红。  
颤抖跳动的茎头突然没有了嫩滑软肉的包裹。京抬眼看向庵，手下不停一边把玩滚珠似的揉搓囊袋，撸动着水液淋漓的肉柱，轻咬了一下胀大紧绷的皮肉。  
“射出来也是可以的嘛。”  
“区区这样想让我射出来？你太天真了吧。”  
“我觉得你才是要到极限了吧。”

京第一次发现欺负庵的样子多么有趣。虽然对于硬朗的男子来讲用娇艳不合时宜，但是他的确在自己的眼前被这赤裸地亲吻所唤醒，而以此为契机妖艳绽放着。  
他突出的、因吞咽上下鼓动的喉结也由此兴奋着。  
“差不多得了，你也该缴械投降了。”  
无暇顾及的庵冷哼一声，无法压抑的粗喘与故意为之的不屑一起从不断起伏的胸腔中满溢。双腿快要站不住般半蜷着倚墙而立，低头盯着京的发旋在自己身下情色地前后移动，发出的鼻腔里低哼，吸吮好像要驱散他的理智。  
对于庵来说是从未知晓过的冲击，只是因为京为自身带来的，连最单纯的细胞也为京的行动而痴狂，被他蛊惑着沉溺于此，带来了自己身体的异常和无法控制的混乱。  
他渐渐地什么都感受不到了，却只有在眼前的这个人。  
解放枷锁，就这样把真实的自己和真实的对方显露出来好了——是情迷意乱的灵魂低语。像是将在这刻把互相都看透了一般，在身体与身体的交接处形成一股难以言明的电流，通过动脉静脉的流动清晰可见在对方胸口结成了鲜艳醒目的“诱”字，伴随不停旋转着甜美的节律和自己的心脏一起舒张收缩。

到极限了吧。  
头脑混乱了吗？

好想把这相通的场面，这和他合为一体般的律动用精美画框裱起来每日细细品味，持续给自己带来酥麻游走全身的快乐和急速跳动、甚至喘不过气的愉悦。连未来自己解决生理问题的时候都会显得索然无味，再也做不到这以上的击穿想象的场景，直到界限为止。  
让我把你的恋心取走，变成“変”也没关系……就这样持续而频繁地燃烧吧，朝着永远的方向一起。

终于，京以被体液洇湿的拳套触碰喉咙，艰难地咽下释放自己口中的粘稠白浊，舔了舔嘴唇边遗漏的星点，起身得意道：“舒服吧，还敢不承认我的技术吗？……哇！”  
庵沉着脸钳住京的肩，体位反转把京压在了被自己体温捂热的墙壁上。

“既然你今天招惹我就知道自己会有什么下场了吧。”  
“怎么？我还怕过你？”  
京一把拦住了庵的脖颈，傲慢又煽情。

这场持续的胜负之分注定永无尽头。  
【END】


End file.
